A Miraculous First Christmas
by Sasha Nora
Summary: Adrien sits in his room during the evening, upset that his first Christmas as Chat Noir would be as uneventful as the rest. However, once he got a call from Ladybug, his night brightened into the best Christmas he could have. For tumblr user luckyladyred and her brother Tiloup!


**A Miraculous First Christmas**

Adrien sat at his white desk on his white chair in his white room with his white decorations on his first Christmas as Chat Noir. He wished that his father would allow him to decorate the house festively with Christmas lights, a tree, and perhaps some random wrapped boxes laying around. Of course, his father loves the color scheme the house already has (mostly white) and hates change that goes against his likes.

Adrien sighed, spinning around in his chair, attempting to take his mind off of the crankiness that settled. He finally decided to plant his head between his legs as he pouted alone.

Plagg noticed Adrien's foul mood, being somewhat upset himself. Plagg was reminded of all of the times when Tikki's Miraculous bearer would decorate the houses they would stay at with beautiful streamers, lights, stockings... He was a bit upset that his newest bearer was not already in contact with Ladybug's civilian self.

Plagg floated around the room wordlessly, grieving the loss of Christmas spirit along with his bearer. Moments later, Plagg hit his head on the wall window. He rubbed his head where he hit it, and peered outside to see if there was anything better out there than in the boring mansion.

As Plagg observed the festive decorations that adorned the neighborhood surrounding the mansion, Adrien's Miraculous began to ring. "Ladybug!" Adrien gasped, launching himself out of his chair and across the room. "Plagg, claws out!"

The cat willingly whirled into the ring Adrien wore, really hoping that his bearer would not forget cheese, like the mess up that happened last Halloween. Sure enough, once Adrien outfitted himself like Chat Noir, he shoved a bag of cheese into his pockets before escaping through the large window. As soon as Chat took a sniff of the chilly winter air, however, his whole body shivered and he scuttered back inside his room, grabbing the blue scarf from his father and a large black winter coat. He put them on and ran back outside, reveling in the festive lights of the neighborhood. Suddenly, the memory of Ladybug's call came back to him.

"Ladybug, what's up?" He asked into his baton communicator as he ran through the streets of Paris.

"You little cat, you finally answer!" Ladybug chuckled. "I need you to come to my coordinates. I need your assistance with a, uh... a secret mission with utmost importance!"

Chat raised his eyebrows, shrugging. "Of course, my Lady. Already on my way."

Ladybug winked and waved. "See you soon!" She told him, pressing a button on her yo-yo to show him her coordinates. The coordinates were nearby his school, and they were slowly moving. Chat put away his baton, quickening his speed to catch her in time.

* * *

Chat huffed, landing on the ground at the coordinates were. He gazed around his surroundings, attempting to catch sight of his Lady; however, she was nowhere to be found. All that he could see was a beautiful decorated tree sitting beside the entrance of the school he attends, various decorations around the house, and a sleigh with a young woman clothed in red- a red dress, a red coat, a red Santa hat- _wait_ , he thought. _Is that Ladybug?_

The red clothed woman, who turned to look in his direction with concern, smiled sincerely when she saw him. "Chat Noir!" She called, her eyes gleaming like the stars that shone above. "Come here!"

Chat grinned, running over to the sleigh quickly and jumping on. "So, what is the secret mission of utmost importance, my Lady?" he asked. He looked around at all the parents and children cheering for him- for _them-_ and jumped when a hat was forced onto his head. He whirled around, staring at Ladybug with surprise, and relaxed when he saw her grinning. "What's this?" he asked, touching the hat that was placed on him.

"A Santa hat, kitty," she giggled. "We're doing a parade for the city of Paris, acting like we're Santa. Once we're done with the parade, we have to go to the school auditorium and give the presents that we got from the parents to the kids!" Ladybug looked around and chuckled, waving to the kids and parents who clustered near the carriage. "Also," she said, looking down at their feet. Chat's gaze followed hers to see multiple full bags. "The mayor kindly gave us lots of candy canes to throw out into the crowd. How about you throw the candy canes and I wave like the queen?"

"Oooooor," Chat tapped her head, "we can both throw candy canes and wave."

Ladybug grinned, picking up handfuls of candy canes and began to throw them into the crowd softly, waving brightly to the people who gathered. Chat watched gleefully, seeing the beautiful side of his Lady again, before he began to copy her gestures.

* * *

"Chat," Ladybug said, tapping his elbow.

"Mmm?" He asked, turning to her with a grin from the smiles he saw a few moments ago.

Ladybug smiled, glad that he was enjoying himself. "Time to go inside for the gift giving."

"Then let's go, my Lady," Chat bowed, holding his hand out to take. She placed her hand on top of his, using the other one to grab a couple of large bags filled with presents. Chat used his hand to take the rest, and they entered the school together.

They entered the auditorium and they sat on the large red chairs that were planted at the front, taking a seat and beginning to hand out the presents independently. "Sasha!" Chat shouted, and one of the boys from the ground who were all sitting excitedly shot up and ran to him, grabbing the present and running off to their parent. Chat smiled, wishing he could have some of that childhood happiness back. He grabbed the next present, reading the name beautifully printed there. "Tiloup?" He called. A small boy stood up, walking over with a giddiness that Chat wanted to mirror.

"It's so wonderful to meet you, Chat Noir!" Tiloup said, holding his hands out for his present. Chat smiled, thinking for a moment.

"Hey, Tiloup," Chat whispered. The boy leaned in to hear better, getting more excited by the moment. "Would you like my signature?" The boy's eyes brightened, just like his Lady's, and he grinned. He fished out a pen from his suit pocket and drew a picture of a paw print on the wrapping paper, nudging Ladybug when he was done. "Sign this?" He asked. Lady looked at him and the present in surprise, then smiled down at Tiloup.

"Of course," she smiled warmly, drawing her ladybug onto the packaging and handing it back to Chat. Chat looked back at the ecstatic boy in front of him, holding out the present.

"I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and that you enjoy the time you have with your family," Chat told him quietly. Tiloup took it and ran off happily, most likely to his family. Chat watched him happily before continuing with the present giving. He made sure to thank his Lady at the end for the wonderful first Christmas he had with her and with the wonderful kids and families.

* * *

 _Merry Christmas, Tiloup and Luckyladyred! Hope that this suits what you wanted :)_


End file.
